


Beside You

by nerdcredred, Ocelot_l



Series: Lifetimes [38]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Injury/illness, M/M, Multi, graphic blood, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcredred/pseuds/nerdcredred, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_l/pseuds/Ocelot_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the new year approaches, Ninja-Style Dancer follows his yearly tradition of examining his feelings - especially for one martial artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All works can also be found at my LiveJournal page at http://bookishlady242.livejournal.com/
> 
> DISCLAIMER: We do not own the characters, the shows, or the people who portray the characters. This is meant as a work of fiction and is fair use. Please support the creators by watching their videos, letting the ads play, buying their DVDs and merchandise, and/or contributing to their Patreon(s). "Beside You" is performed by 5 Seconds of Summer.

Ninja-Style Dancer wiped the sweat from his brow and leaned back against the wall so he could take a look around his newly cleaned and polished bedroom. Every wall scroll and picture frame hung straight and evenly, every one of his shelves filled with countless volumes of manga, anime DVDs, and figurines was free of dust, and the fibers on his freshly vacuumed carpet stood upright at full attention.

Even though Ninja usually kept his room tidier than most, he always gave it a thorough scrubbing when December rolled around to make sure it was spotless for the arrival of the New Year, a time which held great importance to the fighter. New Year’s Eve and New Year’s Day were regarded as very important holidays in Japan, and Ninja had grown up with great emphasis placed on the occasion. Now that he was grown, he still followed several traditions he’d learned from his family, such as eating the delicious dishes of his homeland in celebration, meticulously cleaning his home, and visiting a temple to pray for the chance to gain a fresh, clean start for the year ahead. Ninja was a large believer in atonement and in changing himself for the better whenever possible, until he finally achieved the perfection he sought so highly, and he hoped that his strength and resolve to become a better person would only grow in the coming year.

Satisfied with the cleanliness of his room, Ninja rolled out a yoga mat onto the floor and settled onto it quickly, preparing for his afternoon meditation. He had many thoughts to sort through and it would take some time to ponder them all. Ninja closed his eyes and took in a breath, reflecting back on the events of the previous year.

This year would end in a few days and Ninja felt both relieved and sad to see it go. He and his team had faced challenges as always, and had come out mostly unscathed, but it was the personal trials that weighed most heavily in Ninja’s mind. For the first time in a long time he had entered into a serious romantic relationship, although if Ninja were honest, he hadn’t entered willingly.

 _“I have not acted like a fool many times in my life, but I acted more fool-hardy this year than any other,”_ he mused as he thought back upon Ted’s initial attraction to him. It had bothered Ninja quite a bit to be desired so deeply by someone like Ted; it wasn’t because Ted was unattractive or not up to Ninja’s standards when it came to boyfriends, but because Ted had the habit of gazing at him as if he were the greatest being to ever walk the Earth. Ted had trusted Ninja immediately, and started to love him just as quickly, which had been unsettling, especially to someone who was used to distrust and distance when it came to other people.

In Ninja’s experience, other people were the enemies, waiting for any opportunity to attack your weak point when it was exposed, which is why he had for so long kept his weaknesses concealed. Ninja would not allow himself to trust, would not allow himself to love. It was easier this way; it was better that way. At least, that’s what Ninja had believed up until Ted battered through his defenses and presented him with unconditional affections the likes of which Ninja had not been given before. Ted was the total opposite of an enemy. He could not keep a secret to save his life and he could never hurt Ninja even if he tried to. Ted had no ulterior motives; he only wanted to be with Ninja, to hold him, to kiss him, to love him.

Ninja’s face heated up and he fidgeted on his mat, trying to focus on less embarrassing aspects of their relationship. Ted was also proving to be the kind of partner Ninja had always wanted to have, on the dance floor and on the battlefield, though it hadn’t been easy for the shorter man to reach those levels of skill.

To say that Ted’s martial arts abilities had been lackluster at the beginning of their relationship would be an understatement, and it had taken many long, grueling weeks of training before Ted began to improve. Once the rocky start of their training had passed, though, working out together became almost as routine for them as going on dates, and Ninja was genuinely impressed and proud of Ted’s accomplishments, though he kept a tight hold on his praise, knowing that Ted would only push himself harder to gain another sign of approval.

 _“I had always thought that I was not cut out for teaching, let alone having a battle partner,”_ Ninja’s thoughts continued. _“I train alone, and I fight alone. That is how it has always been. And yet...I desire Ted’s company more and more during the times I find myself alone lately. It is more gratifying than expected to see someone grow stronger under your teachings, and to know that there is someone with you who can be trusted...”_

Ninja blushed once again and shook his head, changing into another position on the mat. He did admit to himself that it was much better to have a steady partner to dance with, for dancing alone often grew, well, lonely. Ted was a skilled dancer, except when it came to slow dances, but Ninja was starting to suspect that Ted was feigning ignorance from time to time so Ninja would have an excuse to pull him close on the dance floor. And if Ninja were completely honest, he didn’t mind that. It was strange to think that Ninja, someone who was uncomfortable and even annoyed at the sensation of touch, had grown so at ease with and even eager to feel Ted’s touch on his body.

Touch was never a sense that Ninja had craved. It was his least favorite of the senses, or at least it had been, but now he was starting to grow fond of it. The feel of Ted’s delicate fingers entwined with his rough ones, the feel of Ted’s warm skin pressed against his, the feel of Ted’s soft, wet lips on his...

Ninja shifted again, forcing his thoughts away from the dangerous territory they had been drifting towards. His entire body was growing flushed, which was not conducive to a proper meditative state, and he shifted around once more, although it was growing more difficult to stay comfortable and tranquil. Ninja’s sex life was not a topic he considered often, mainly because it had never been very active before, but this year had been different thanks to Ted. Ninja had taken an informal vow of celibacy after a string of failed relationships several years ago, thinking he could better focus on training without sex being involved, but after becoming regularly intimate with Ted, he realized that the opposite had been true.

Being able to share so much of himself with someone he trusted and cared for as often as he wanted gave Ninja the inner strength he needed to work harder and aim higher with his goals. Knowing that after a long, arduous fight or even a tiring training session he could return to Ted’s warm embrace and soothing words was more than Ninja had ever imagined possible for his life.

_“I am a luckier man than many. I have witnessed and perpetrated countless acts that should have guaranteed me a life of emptiness, but today I can see my life is far from empty. It is filled with good friends, a comfortable home, and...Ted.”_

As much as Ninja sometimes tried to deny it, thinking of Ted always made his body grow warmer, as though the other man were right beside him, wrapping his arms around him. They had been dating for several months now, and Ninja was beginning to wonder when his relationship with Ted had crossed over from a casual courtship to something more meaningful. It had come so gradually, so naturally, that it was an actual surprise for Ninja to realize that he was in a steady relationship. He and Ted had gone on many dates, two or three per week depending on how busy Ninja was with other duties, and more often than not he had been spending the night with Ted. There were still times Ninja declined if he had other plans, but there was always a feeling of reluctance to leave the comfort of Ted’s presence. It was amazing that a man like Ted could have made such a deep impression on him.

Ninja opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It was almost time to meet Ted to assist him with his own New Year’s cleaning. He rose to his feet and rolled up his mat neatly before putting it away, taking a moment to stretch his limbs nimbly. His meditation had put him into a peaceful mood, as intended, and he found himself looking forward to the change and prosperity of a new year. But for the moment, he was looking forward most to seeing Ted’s cheerful face light up with a smile as he welcomed him inside and out of the cold.

\-----

Ninja clapped his hands together, rolled up his sleeves, and opened the battered, oaken door in front of him. Then he peered inside the incredibly small, incredibly messy closet with interest.

 _“How on Earth does Ted manage to fit so many things inside such a tiny area?”_ he mused as he picked up several shoes, an old blanket, and a flashlight missing its batteries. _“Well, that’s of no matter to me. I can easily organize this closet so that everything fits, and so that there is space to spare for whatever items Ted acquires in the future.”_

True to his word, Ninja soon had every piece of clothing properly hanging on a hanger and every other non-clothing item nestled neatly inside a few boxes, which the dancer stacked up in tidy rows.

 _“Hmm, what’s this?”_ Ninja realized that one medium-sized grey box, which he had not brought with him, had slid underneath Ted’s bed, leaving only one metallic edge to peak out. He curiously picked it up and opened it, his eyes widening when he took in its contents. Magazines featuring incredibly attractive (and incredibly naked) people were nestled inside the box, along with several DVDs bearing erotic titles, and a ton of junk food. Candy bars, Slim Jims, and bags of chips galore had been crammed inside the container and pretty recently as well, if the receipt from the drug store, which had also been crammed inside, was anything to go by. Ninja picked up one of the magazines and began to flip through the pages just as the bedroom door opened once again.

“Hey, Ninja! I’m here and ready to vacuum!” Ted shouted, holding up the cleaning machine for his boyfriend to see proudly. “I hope you didn’t have too much trouble with my closet.” Ted paused as he took in exactly what Ninja was looking at, the unfurled centerfold being scrutinized by Ninja in particular, and his mouth fell open while his face grew extremely warm. “N-Ninja!” he squeaked. “T-that’s not-it isn’t-you shouldn’t be looking at that!”

Ninja cocked an eyebrow and easily restrained his laughter as he took in Ted’s bright red face. *What do you mean, Ted? You’re acting as though I don’t know what these are. I must say, I did not know women with such voluptuous bodily proportions could contort in such positions – or the men as well.* Ninja turned to another page showing an undressed gentleman before Ted snatched the magazine out of his hands and crumpled it a bit as he pressed it to his chest.

“T-that’s not important! And neither is anything else in my closet!” Ted cried, his voice rising as his embarrassment overtook him. Ninja gestured towards the box and gave Ted an inquisitive stare.

*It appears you have not been entirely truthful about your dietary habits lately, Ted. Is there anything else you’ve been hiding from me?*

Ted quickly shook his head. “I swear Ninja, that’s the only thing I wasn’t telling you! I know I shouldn’t eat that way, Ninja, b-but I can’t help it! It’s hard to just ease off delicious snacks so quickly. I can assure you it’s just something I do every now and then. I-I even made a New Year’s resolution to give up on junk food for good!”

Ninja’s gaze softened when he saw Ted was honestly feeling bad about this and he smiled at him. *Light indulgence is alright once in a while, Ted. I do not begrudge you your love of snack foods – or your love of scantily clad women in ridiculous martial arts poses.* Ninja finished, cocking his head as he looked at the cover of another interesting magazine. Before he could ponder it further, Ted snatched that from his hands as well and shoved him away from the closet.

“Yes that’s f-fascinating but I really must be vacuuming-see you when it’s done, bye!” Ted’s dub voice moved faster than his lips could keep up with, creating an amusing sight to Ninja, before he was gone, as the bedroom door slammed behind him.

Ninja giggled silently as he made his way out into the living room. Ted was always incredibly cute when he was flustered and it was a lot of fun to tease him, but he didn’t want to go too far with his easily embarrassed boyfriend, so he decided to drop the teasing for now and focus on working. Once the apartment was back in decent shape, then Ninja could focus again on Ted’s adorable reactions.

Though once he thought about it, Ninja realized that decent shape was never a state the apartment was in. He conjured a bucket of water, a bottle of soap, and some sponges before looking around him in slight dismay. All manner of grease, grime, and dirt stained the walls and floors of Ted’s place, and even if Ninja managed to eradicate it all today, it would surely return with a vengeance in no time at all. Ted didn’t seem to mind it much, though, and Ninja, not wanting him to feel bad, tried to keep quiet about his disdain for the apartment, but as he worked on scrubbing the dingy floor, his thoughts couldn’t help but focus in on how shabby everything was here.

After a half hour had passed, Ninja had the floor and two of the walls looking as close to clean as they could, before he turned to gaze at the third and fourth walls he had yet to conquer. Well, he turned to gaze at the third one, at any rate, since looking at the fourth, the wall that had once held Ted’s collection of weapons and battle gear, still caused a small ache to form in his chest. Despite his feelings of guilt, Ninja did his best to scrub the remaining walls clean and by the time Ted carried the vacuum out into the living room, he had finished.

“Wow, everything looks so neat and clean,” Ted praised, admiring Ninja’s handiwork happily. “I don’t know how you managed to do this all so quickly, but I suppose that’s just another one of your many amazing traits!” Ted walked over and embraced Ninja then, nuzzling his chest a little to show how happy he was, before he stepped back to gaze at the words Ninja was holding up for him.

*I think you should move, Ted.*

“Huh?” Ted’s expression turned to confusion. “What are you talking about, Ninja?”

*This apartment* Ninja continued, his eyes meeting Ted’s. *It’s not good enough for you. It’s small and shabby and...and it isn’t the most happy of places* he added, glancing quickly to the empty wall once again. *You should live somewhere that’s cleaner and in a better neighborhood. That’s why you should move, Ted. If money is the issue, I can pay your rent and utility bills for quite a while, so you don’t need to worry about that.*

Ted was so startled by Ninja’s suggestion that he let go, looking into the man’s face incredulously. “Ninja, I couldn’t ask you to do that! I’m actually rather proud of my ability to provide for myself, so I wouldn’t feel right accepting your money.”

*I am not saying that you aren’t self-sufficient!* Ninja hastily held up, realizing that Ted could be as stubborn as he was at times and not wanting to wound his pride. *I am merely saying that you deserve better than such squalid surroundings.*

“This place isn’t squalid!” Ted protested, looking rather annoyed by the description. “It is a perfectly charming little apartment and it makes me very happy, so I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Ted trailed off as he caught sight of the barren wall where his weapons used to be kept before he focused again on Ninja, who was staring at the ground. “You’re talking about…I did not know you still felt such guilt about that, Ninja. I told you before, and it’s still true now – I don’t regret doing such a thing. We’ve been enjoying each other’s company for quite some time now, so I believe that everything I did before was worth it.”

Ninja sighed. *I know those are your feelings, Ted, but I still wish you had not put yourself through that. Especially not when you lack a steady form of income.* Ninja looked back up and frowned slightly. *I wish, if you felt so inclined to part with your weapons, that you had used the money on yourself. You claim to be someone who makes money by doing movie reviews, but you haven’t seem to put one out in several years. Linkara manages to make a decent living off of such things, but he’s barely taken a break in the last half-decade. I don’t mean to pry into your personal affairs, but I’m not sure how you afford an apartment, even one so…cozy…without a job, Ted.*

Ted’s cheeks colored slightly and he turned away from Ninja, crossing his arms a bit as he seemed to withdraw from his boyfriend’s presence. “I manage to get by just fine on my own, Ninja. Even though I might not be able to make videos as much as I would like to, it doesn’t mean I’m penniless without them. I find plenty of work doing odd-jobs, you know.”

*What sorts of jobs?* Ninja couldn’t help asking. *Where and when do you do them?*

“Th-that doesn’t matter,” Ted sputtered, looking even redder now. “The point is I do them and I make enough to keep myself fed, clothed and sheltered. And I like being able to do that, Ninja. I like doing things on my own and providing for myself. I...I don’t want you to start paying my way because I know I can do this myself.” Ted’s expression grew rather tense and Ninja knew there was no point in arguing with him any further, since he was an incredibly stubborn man.

*Alright fine, Ted. If you’re satisfied living here, then I won’t try to make you move* he replied.

Ted’s expression brightened immediately. “Really?”

*But I still would like to discuss your employment situation* Ninja continued, causing Ted’s face to droop once again. *I’m still not sure what kinds of jobs you’ve been doing, but wouldn’t it be for the best if you found steady, regular employment, Ted? Wouldn’t you like to have a good job you could go to every day so you can start saving up money for future expenses?*

“Well of course I’d like that,” Ted said, “but it’s not so simple, Ninja. I...I know I’m not very good at doing a lot of things,” he admitted softly, his head lowering. “I’m clumsy and not too smart when I’m not focused on training with you, so what kind of job do you think I could even find?”

Ted gasped softly as Ninja suddenly wrapped him into a hug and he peered up at his boyfriend in surprise.

*Don’t say that, Ted* Ninja chastised while hugging the smaller man. *You are not dumb and you are not clumsy when you really focus on the tasks ahead of you. I know you could do any job you set out to, so it’s just a manner of figuring out what truly sets your passion aflame.*

Ted was touched by his words and he hugged Ninja back before smirking up at him. “Well, you certainly are the number one person who does that,” he purred before leaning in for a kiss. Ninja eagerly reciprocated and was about to suggest he and Ted move into the recently cleaned bedroom when he noticed something small and grey out of the corner of his eye. Ninja pulled back from Ted’s kiss and peered down at a fuzzy, whiskered face before his face turned white and he leapt up, clinging onto Ted’s shoulders like a frightened toddler.

*Ted, look out! It’s coming right for you!*

“What?! Where?!” Ted whirled around, arms automatically forming a fighting stance, expecting to find black-clothed fighters ready for battle, but he frowned in confusion when the living room remained empty. “Huh? Where are they? Are they on the ceiling?” He looked up and scratched his head when he couldn’t find any enemies there either, but soon Ninja pointed a trembling finger towards his mantle.

*T-that! Right there! It climbed up! It’s getting closer!* Ted looked where Ninja was pointing and saw a small, grey mouse perched upon his bookshelf, busily nibbling on one of the crumbs that had not been swept off yet. The mouse squeaked and twitched his nose a bit and Ninja leapt from Ted’s shoulder and onto the ceiling, where his wide eyes stared upwards as he clung to the light fixture.

“Ninja, what are you doing? Come down from there!”

*There are RATS in your apartment, Ted!* Ted reached his hand toward the mouse and stroked it lightly with his finger.

“What, little Godfrey? He’s harmless! Besides, he’s a mouse, not a rat.”

*That makes no difference!*

“I thought your Buddhist teachings taught you respect for all living things?”

*Even enlightenment has its ugly side* Ninja chanced a glance downwards then before looking disgusted as Ted began petting the mouse. *Will you just get it out of here?!*

Ted was stunned by the harsh way Ninja was reacting and quickly scooped up the mouse, slipping it through a small hole in the wall before covering it. “Sorry, little fellow, no snacks today.”

*If you feed them, they are going to return!* Ted looked back up at Ninja once he was finished and frowned with worry.

“Ninja, are you alright? You look very pale.”

*Ted, you just touched that disgusting vermin! Go wash your hands before you catch plague!* Ninja commanded, to which Ted hastily rushed into his kitchen and scrubbed his hands until they were to Ninja’s satisfaction. After drying them, Ted walked back into his living room and realized that for some strange reason, Ninja seemed to be terrified of that mouse. But he was the strong, amazing Ninja-Style Dancer, how could he be – it was then Ted remembered. The night he had shared his fear and Ninja had joked about being afraid of mice.

“So that time you said you were scared of them…you weren’t just teasing me?” he asked in disbelief.

Ninja blushed and looked away. *I am always honest with those I trust.*

Ted’s eyes widened in shock and soon his heart felt full as he realized that Ninja had trusted him enough to tell him such a thing. He smiled up at Ninja and held his arms out to him. “It’s alright, Ninja. The mouse is gone and you can come down now. Don’t worry, I’ll catch you-oof!” Ted exhaled as Ninja came dropping down into his arms before collapsing heavily onto his back.

*Ted! Are you alright?* Ninja hastily jumped to his feet and bent down to scoop Ted back up.

“I-I’m fine,” Ted panted, rubbing at a sore spot on his shoulder blade. “J-just had the wind knocked out of me for a second there. Don’t worry, Ninja, I’m still in the perfect shape to take out any more of those scary mice if they happen to appear,” Ted teased.

Ninja blushed once again and quickly turned away, a small pout forming on his lips *That’s not funny, Ted. You do know that rats are what spread the Black Plague, don’t you?*

“I’m sorry, Ninja, I was just kidding around,” Ted apologized as he hugged the taller man from behind. “You’ve been so sweet about my fear of tigers so I won’t tease you about your fear again, I promise. Please forgive me?” Ninja turned around and stared intently into Ted’s eyes a moment before he accepted his hug.

*Alright, it’s forgiven. I know you would never want to hurt or scare me intentionally.* Ninja’s eyes narrowed again. *So, I take it then that these vermin are your...pets?*

“They’re more like my buddies,” Ted cheerfully admitted. “I save little bits of cheese and crumbs for them, and they keep me company on lonely nights. Godfrey and Bruce have been some of the best friends I’ve ever had!”

Ninja sighed and shook his head, adding the infestation in the building to his mental list of reasons why Ted should move as soon as possible. *I see, Ted. Well, since that episode has sapped me of whatever strength I had left, why don’t we take a break from cleaning and go out for lunch? It’s my treat, to thank you for saving me from your...friend.* Ninja’s eyes twinkled then. *Unless you’d rather I thank you by putting on a very revealing kimono and posing like, oh say, her?* Ninja suddenly conjured one of Ted’s X-rated magazines and opened it so he could study one young Geisha who was lying provocatively upon a futon. *Hmm, you need to be very flexible to pull that one off, but I think I could manage it.*

“Ahhh! Give me that!” Ted cried, snatching the magazine away as his whole face turned red. “You’re not allowed to conjure any of the things I keep in my closet anymore!”

\-----

After a delicious sushi lunch, Ted forgot all about his embarrassment and instead cherished the time he was sharing with Ninja as they decided to take a stroll. The park was covered in pure white snow, the air was crisp and filled with distant voices of children throwing snowballs and riding upon sleds, though it was mostly empty, allowing the two to walk together in peace.

“Thank you again for helping me clean today, Ninja. I’m sure it’s going to look like a whole new place once we get back.”

Ninja smiled back. *It was no trouble. Though I still feel that you should find yourself a better means of managing the upkeep on that place, or on any other place you live in.*

Ted sighed and slid his hands into his pockets as they continued walking. “Are you still going on about that?”

Ninja frowned. *Ted, you cannot just rely on your system of financial insecurity forever. A part-time job could make a world of difference for you.*

Ninja cocked his eyebrow as he saw the community bulletin board nearby with a flapping piece of white paper. He quickly teleported over to get a closer look and his eyes scanned over it as he read:

_WANTED: Part-Time Children’s Karate Instructor, Ages 6-10. Must have at least 5+ years martial arts experience. No teaching experience required. Salary negotiable upon hire._

Ninja grabbed the flyer and smiled triumphantly, even Ted would never turn this down. He teleported back to where Ted had continued his walk and shoved the paper into his face.

*There. This would be perfect for you. You should apply for it at once.*

“What’s this?” Ted took the flier and read it over before lowering it, a look of uncertainty upon his face. “Ninja, you can’t be serious. You think I could teach others how to do karate? I still need to be taught by you, so how in the world could I teach others?”

*You’ve improved greatly ever since we’ve started training together* Ninja told him with a confident smile. *You’ve enhanced your form and you’ve gotten into much better shape. I know you remember the things I’ve taught you, so I’m certain you could teach those things to another eager pupil just like yourself.*

“Even if I have improved, that still doesn’t mean I can teach others,” Ted argued, the paper crumpling slightly in his hands as he tightened his fingers around the edges. “Besides, this job is for working with children. I don’t know anything about kids.”

*My colleague 90s Kid has numerous friends who are still children* Ninja replied. *If you feel nervous about interacting with them, I could have him set up a practice meeting with his friends for you.*

“Ninja...” Ted trailed off and sighed, before he crumpled the flier and shoved it into the pocket of his robes. “Let me think about this for a little while, okay?”

*Alright, Ted* Ninja relented, even though he wanted to argue his points further. He was certain that Ted could do this job, and that he could do it well, but if Ted needed time to realize that himself, then Ninja would respect his feelings. *Would you perhaps be interested in an after-lunch treat?* he wondered, changing the topic so that Ted would calm down. *I see a roasted chestnut vendor has taken up residence nearby.*

Ted sniffed the air and started salivating. “Mmm, that smells delicious…okay, Ninja, let’s get a bag and share it!”

*That would be most acceptable* Ninja agreed. As they made their way closer to the vendor, however, an ominous atmosphere began to descend over the park, and Ninja could soon sense almost twenty other people hidden in the surrounding snow banks. He tipped the nut vendor an extra twenty dollars before holding up a warning message. *There is danger nearby. Flee as soon as you can.* The vendor gulped before grabbing his money box and taking off at a run, while Ninja suddenly crouched down. *Get down, Ted. An attack is coming.*

Before there was time for Ted to respond, Ninja leapt into action and started throwing shuriken in every direction around him, while also tossing several kunai into the highest branches of the closest trees.

Ted crouched down behind the nut stall, watching in shock as enemies started falling out from behind bushes, or from atop tall trees, while more charged at them from every conceivable area, as a fierce battle began to take place before his very eyes. Men came running at Ninja from every direction, before being maimed or knocked unconscious by Ninja’s lightning-fast punches and kicks. Finally Ted’s mind caught up to his eyes and he began to stand up again, but Ninja held up a sign to him in the midst of his blows.

*Stay where you are, Ted! You are not trained enough to assist me yet. Do not fear, for I can handle this myself.*

“There’s too many of them!” Ted yelled back, watching with worry as more fighters entered the fray. “Let me help!” Ninja slammed his fingers into a man’s throat and knocked him cold to the ground before whirling around to prepare for the next.

*I have this under control! Do not draw attention to yourself!*

Ted swallowed but reluctantly stayed where he was, watching as Ninja began to sweat from engaging so many fighters at one time. Ted had never seen or heard of these warriors, but Ninja knew them very well. They were a ninja clan that had recently cropped up in the city, hoping to ensure their notoriety by defeating the famed Ninja-Style Dancer once and for all, but every attempt they made ended in utter defeat, as Ninja would never go down so easily.

After what seemed like hours had passed, when it had been much closer to minutes in actuality, Ninja hit the pressure points on the neck of the last fighter, causing him to collapse to the ground like a heavy sack of potatoes, and dusted his hands lightly as he caught his breath. He looked to Ted and his expression beamed with accomplishment and pride as he held up another card.

*I hope you enjoyed that thorough demonstration of my skills, Ted. Someday you will be able to handle even large numbers of enemies like this with my expert help.* Ninja was so absorbed in the glow of victory that he didn’t notice a stirring right beside him, and Ted gasped as he saw one of the fighters move upon the ground, withdrawing a hidden dagger from their boot.

“Ninja! Look out!” Ted cried as he charged toward where he was standing, took a flying leap, and knocked Ninja to the ground heavily. Ninja’s breath was forced from his lungs harshly as he landed on the ground, and he coughed a few times before pulling himself back together. He sat up and looked all around him just in time to witness the enemy fighters disappearing into puffs of smoke, one by one.

*Ted! What were you thinking?! Why did you-* Ninja stopped abruptly as he felt a warm trickle on his robes and looked down take a closer look. *No, this-this can’t be happening… No!*

Ninja’s eyes widened in horror as he realized blood was streaming from a large gash in Ted’s side. He pressed a hand to it, desperate to stop the flow, and looked to Ted’s face, needing to verify that his boyfriend was still conscious, when he noticed that Ted’s face was swollen and purple, and he was convulsing and gurgling as foam began to trickle past his lips. Ted had taken the blow of a dagger that was meant for him – one which had been laced with a deadly poison.

Ninja went into a sort of trance during that moment, where his mind went blank and his eyes grew dull. He thought of nothing, sensed nothing, and said nothing, because his entire body felt numb and heavy. He would have liked nothing more than to lie down on the grass, curl up into a ball, and wait for the darkness of night to swallow him up. However, even when Ninja’s mind was still, his body was trained to act on impulse, which is why moments later he arrived in a puff of smoke inside Linksano’s laboratory, Ted in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Linksano jumped at the sudden arrival, spilling a flask of water all over himself, before he turned to scowl at Ninja. “How many times have I told you not to suddenly appear here without knocking?! If I had been holding something more corrosive, we both could be badly burned by now!” Linksano suddenly noticed the swollen, purple-faced man gurgling in Ninja’s arms and his expression grew concerned at once. “Dear Tesla...what’s happened?”

*He was stabbed by a poisonous dagger* Ninja quickly replied. *I was ambushed in the park and he...he tried to protect me...* Ninja stopped, the handwriting on his cards growing too shaky to read, but fortunately this was enough for Linksano to spring into action.

“Set him down on the emergency cot over there and remove his winter coat and any extra layers,” he commanded while pulling out his medical bag. “I have a basic antidote prepared at all times, so this should work on him.” Ninja carefully set Ted down upon the cot and stood directly beside him as Linksano rolled up one of his sleeves before injecting him with the solution. Ninja watched in tense silence while Linksano went to work cleaning Ted’s side and preparing it for stitches. After swearing to be very careful, Ninja was allowed to wipe the foam from Ted’s mouth, and he did so with the utmost care, hoping to see Ted’s eyes flutter open any second. To Ninja’s relief, no further foam dribbled from Ted’s lips and his color began to improve moments later.

*It’s working* he said, looking happily to Linksano.

“Of course it is,” Linksano dismissed as he began to sew up Ted’s side. “I’ve been creating antidotes since I was in pre-school, and I have yet to make one which fails.” After he finished stitching up the wound and bandaging it, Linksano bent down to examine Ted’s face. “Hmm, yes, his skin tone is almost normal and his throat is clear but...hmmm...” Ninja watched in concern as Linksano pressed a hand to Ted’s forehead.

*What is it?*

“He’s very cool,” Linksano muttered before he lowered his head so his ear was directly over Ted’s nose. “And his breathing is starting to become labored. Damn it.”

*What’s wrong?* Ninja demanded, watching in alarm as Linksano retrieved an empty syringe from his bag.

“The poison must not be common,” Linksano said as he withdrew a small sample of blood from Ted’s arm. “My antidote cures all the most commonly known poisons but this one is different. I’ll have to study his blood before I can determine what the poison is composed of and how to best remove it. Unfortunately, his body won’t be able to take another dose without me removing any excess toxins first.”

*What does that mean?* Ninja asked.

“I’ll need to pump his stomach,” Linksano replied as he retrieved the necessary items. “Hey, you, are you at all conscious?” he asked, suddenly hitting Ted’s cheek a few times.

*Stop that!* Ninja demanded, grabbing Linksano’s arm and pulling it away.

“U-unhand me!” Linksano replied, desperately trying to pull free. “I-I’m simply assessing what method would be best here! I-I didn’t hurt, um-”

*Ted! His name is Ted! You met him at karaoke!*

“Yes, right, Ted!” Linksano replied, his face dawning with recognition. “Now if you want Ted to join us at karaoke again, you must unhand me and let me work at once, Ninja!”

Ninja reluctantly released his hold on the scientist and watched with dismay as he went to work emptying Ted’s body of as many toxic substances possible. While Linksano worked, Ninja kept a hand atop his reddened cheek, fingers absent-mindedly tracing over Ted’s skin.

“Alright, finished.” Linksano stored his materials away once again before taking a seat at his desk. He went to work transferring the blood sample onto a glass slide before slipping it underneath a microscope. “Now I’ll just need to study this so I can determine the correct antidote to make."

*How long will that take?* Ninja asked, looking back to Ted’s now waxy skin in alarm.

“I don’t know.”

*He’s starting to look bad again!*

“Yes, Ninja, I’m aware-”

*Can you do it quickly?*

“Ninja-”

*How quickly can you do this?*

“I could do it faster if you stopped bothering me!” Linksano snapped before pointing to the door. “Go upstairs and wait so I can finish this in peace! You’re useless here right now!”

Ninja’s eyes flashed angrily and the letters on his cards turned red. *What did you just call me? After all I’ve done, you dare to call me useless? You, the man who was defeated by a door swinging open?!*

“Ninja, th-that’s not what I meant!” Linksano tried to apologize. “I just mean that right now, I’m the only one who can create this antidote and having you breathing down my neck is not going to help me go any faster! It would be in both our best interests if you left this to me.”

*Do you honestly expect me to leave him alone during this?!*

Linksano sighed and struggled to withhold his impatience. “I understand your desire to be present, but it really will be much easier if you allow me to do this without hovering over my shoulder. I promise I will inform you as soon as it is done.” Ninja glared at him, gave one last anguished look to Ted, stroking his cheek tenderly, and reluctantly turned around to start up the stairs. He flinched when he heard Ted moan softly as Linksano injected him with morphine so his pain would lessen somewhat, before quickening his stride so that he wouldn’t have to hear any more painful sounds.

Ninja arrived upstairs in a flash and stopped in the hallway, leaning against the wall and breathing heavily.

What had just happened? He had just fought an intense battle and come out the victor, only to discover his prize was to watch as Ted desperately clung to life in Linksano’s lab?

 _“How could he have done that?”_ Ninja thought to himself fervently, clutching his head in his hands. _“Why did he have to do that? He’s such a stubborn, stupid fool! He didn’t have to...he shouldn’t have protected me...not with his own body...”_

 _Ninja?_ Ninja heard a honk from behind him and turned around to find Boffo standing there with a look of great concern on his face. _You don’t look well at all. I thought you were spending the day with Ted today. What happened?_

*Boffo…* Ninja’s eyes were wide, full of fear and uncertainty, and Boffo immediately moved closer, his empathy rising. He placed a hand on Ninja’s arm and immediately pulled it back, gasping in shock as his white glove was stained with red.

_N-Ninja! You’re hurt!_

*Boffo, no, that’s not-*

_I need to get you a first aid kit right away!_

Ninja grabbed Boffo by the shoulders to stop him from running into the bathroom. *Boffo, stop! The blood, it-it isn’t mine. Although I… I wish it was...*

Boffo’s eyes widened with concern. _Why would you wish that, Ninja?_

*Because the blood is Ted’s.* Ninja pulled away from Boffo and turned away, wrapping his arms around his body in a self-hug.

Boffo brought a hand to his mouth in disbelief before he honked his horn again. _Ted’s? Oh no. Ninja, is he okay? What happened?_ Boffo realized then that Ninja was shaking and seemed to be on the brink of collapsing, so he gently grabbed his elbow and guided him into the bedroom he shared with Linksano. _Ninja, please sit down._ Boffo honked, patting a spot on the bed beside him. Ninja did as instructed but kept his gaze trained on the ground as he handed over several note cards to Boffo all at once.

*It was all my fault. I wasn’t paying attention. We were walking in the park and we were ambushed. I thought I had knocked them all out but one was still awake. He tried to stab me with a dagger and Ted...he dove in front of the blade. That fool...that fool was poisoned because he was trying to...to protect me...* Ninja let out a low, shuddering sigh before he turned and threw himself at Boffo, gripping him tightly as he buried his face in the clown’s shoulder. Ninja’s shaking grew worse and he knew he would start crying within seconds.

Boffo could sense this as well so he quickly hugged Ninja back and picked his horn up once again. _I can tell just how much you mean to Ted, Ninja, he honked softly. He saw that you were about to be hurt and he reacted to keep you safe. You’re very important to him._

*It should be me! I should be the one lying downstairs filled with poison!* Ninja’s grip on Boffo’s torso tightened and Boffo gasped softly, but didn’t do a thing to pull away from his friend.

_If you had been injured, then Ted would be feeling just as you do right now, Ninja. He also might not have known to bring you to Linksano, since I don’t believe they’ve met more than a few times, so you would be in even worse shape than he is now. Since he’s with Linksano, he’s in the very best hands he could be and I’m sure he’s going to be okay._

*How can you say that?* Ninja looked up, showing Boffo the pure terror in his eyes. *How can you say that with any certainty? I’m much stronger than Ted. I could fight the poison off better than he could.*

_You don’t know that._

*You don’t know he’ll be okay!*

Boffo winced at the anger in those words before he pulled Ninja into another hug. _I’m sorry, Ninja. I don’t know for sure, but I want to believe that he’ll be okay. Ted cares for you so very much and I know he’ll do whatever he can to stay here with you. I believe he can pull through this, Ninja. I truly, in my heart of hearts, believe it._

Ninja leaned against Boffo, his arms tight around his chest, his face buried into his shoulder, without saying anything for what seemed like an eternity, wishing to hear from Linksano more than anything, while also wishing to never hear a word from him.

Finally, the chirp of the communicator pierced the silent air and Ninja steeled himself before he opened the channel.

*Ninja, come to the lab immediately. Linksano out.*

The channel closed and Boffo rose to his feet, extending a hand to help Ninja up. _Would you like me to go with you?_ Boffo asked, and Ninja nodded. Boffo’s presence helped to soothe the knot in his stomach even if only slightly, so he was grateful to have the clown at his side. Boffo reached for his hand and teleported them down into the lab, where Linksano was standing there waiting.

Ted was still lying in the emergency cot, now with several blankets pulled up to his chin. He was also hooked up to a heart monitor and a few other machines that Linksano kept around in case of emergencies.

*How is he? Will he pull through?* Ninja asked immediately, and Linksano sighed and turned toward the man lying before them.

“It took me the better part of an hour to figure out what sort of antidote to administer, and when I gave it to him, his body temperature started dropping. His vital signs have dropped as well, and his heartbeat and pulse have slowed down quite a bit, so he’s in a comatose state, but still clinging to life.” Linksano turned back to Ninja and squared his shoulders as he stared into the fierce, desperate eyes. “You are a man of common sense, so I will not insult you by sugarcoating it. I…I may have been too late,” he admitted in a pained voice. “I cannot guarantee he will pull through. He has a 50/50 chance.”

Boffo covered his mouth with his hands while Ninja stared almost blankly at Linksano, as if not comprehending the words he was saying.

“If the antidote worked, he will wake up within twenty-four hours. If not...he will stay like this and degenerate until he expires. I’m sorry.”

Ninja continued staring at Linksano until he blinked, his expression suddenly growing panicked.

*How can a scientific genius like yourself not be able to save him?! You can cure anything, can’t you?! There has to be a way for him to get better!*

“I-I have done everything I can. I am a genius and a talented doctor, but even the best of doctors can’t work miracles,” Linksano insisted, sounding more sympathetic than defensive. “It all depends on how well he can fight. I don’t know much about this Todd character-”

*Ted. His name is Ted.*

“Oh, yes, that’s right, apologies,” Linksano said, not really noticing as Ninja pulled a chair beside Ted’s bed and sat down in it. “I hadn’t realized you two were more than simple acquaintances.”

*That’s my fault* Ninja said, his face growing pale once again as he took Ted’s hand within his own. *Everything is...my fault.*

 _Ninja..._ Boffo placed a hand on Ninja’s shoulder before he turned to Linksano. _Is there nothing else we can do for him?_

“I’m sorry, dear, but it’s as I said,” Linksano replied unhappily. “We can only wait and see if he’s able to survive the night.”

Boffo winced at such harsh terms before he looked back to Ninja. _Is there anything I can do for you?_

*He’s...so cold.* Ninja’s fingers tightened around Ted’s. *Could you bring the electric blanket from my room?*

 _Of course._ Boffo replied. _I’ll also start cooking up some hot soup and tea for Ted when he wakes up. I know he’ll enjoy that. Could you help me with that, Linksano?_

“What? Oh, um, yes, coming dear!” Once the two were in the living room, Linksano turned to Boffo curiously. “You seem to understand what’s going on here, so would you mind filling me in?”

 _I’m sorry, Oscar, but it’s not really my place to say anything about this._ Boffo apologized. _Once Ted wakes up-_

“You mean if he wakes up,” Linksano interjected.

Boffo frowned. _No, Oscar. Once he wakes up, then I’m sure that Ninja will feel like talking about this to you._

Linksano’s eyes widened at how confident his boyfriend sounded. “I wish I could be as certain about the outcome of events as you are, Boffo. I suspect Ninja wishes that as well, right now.”

Boffo sighed and went to work retrieving the blanket Ninja wanted, wishing that there was more he could do for his friend right then. It wasn’t long before Boffo returned downstairs to give Ninja the blanket along with some tea that he was sure the dancer wouldn’t drink.

 _Can I get you anything else?_ Boffo asked, and Ninja shook his head.

*Thanks but no, Boffo. Right now I would just like to be with Ted.*

Boffo nodded in understanding, reaching down to hug his friend’s shoulders once more. _I’ll be in the kitchen if you need anything, Ninja._

*Thank you.*

Once they were alone, Ninja pulled back the other blankets back and opened Ted’s robes so that he could press the heated garment directly against Ted’s skin. His heart ached as he saw the stark white bandages wrapped around Ted’s blue-tinged skin, bandages that should have been on him right then. He wrapped the hot blanket around Ted’s middle before wrapping him again in the other blankets once more, and took his seat back on the chair.

Ninja looked down at Ted, at how small and helpless he looked lying there. He pulled off his gloves and wrapped one of Ted’s hands in both of his, a lump forming in his throat as he felt how icy it was.

 _“Ted... why did you have to do that for me? I’m the one who deserved this fate, for being so careless. I should have paid attention. I should have protected you...”_ Ninja thought, wishing that Ted would open his eyes. _“You are always so reckless...so foolish...so quick to jump into something when you haven’t the faintest idea of how to get out of.”_

Despite how he was mentally chastising his boyfriend, Ninja couldn’t help but allow a small smile to slip out as he reminisced. _“Just like that time when you rushed up a tree to save a frightened kitten and ended up trapped on a branch yourself. You looked so ridiculous up there and I ended up saving you...”_ Ninja felt his throat grow dry and his fingers tightened around Ted’s hand. _“I saved you. Just as I’m supposed to do. I’m always supposed to save you, Ted, so why...why couldn’t I do it this time?”_ Ninja shuddered, a warm burning sensation arising in his eyes as his vision blurred.

_“You can’t do this to me, Ted. You can’t...you can’t just lie here growing colder and colder without giving me a sign that you’re going to wake up. You must wake up, Ted. I...I can’t do this again...you’re so cold...”_

Unable to bear the iciness of his skin any longer, Ninja pulled his hands free and jumped to his feet. If there was nothing he could do about the poison, then he would find another way to help Ted. He performed a few hand seals and appeared in front of Linksano, who had been writing in a notebook at his desk.

*Would it be alright if I gave Ted a bath?* he asked, not bothering to apologize for the intrusion. Linksano seemed to understand his concern and let it pass without remark as well.

“I think that should be fine. His core temperature shouldn’t be low enough to put him in danger of hypothermia, but a bath might actually be of some benefit. I’ll only advise you to keep the water temperature under 37 degrees Celsius, and to not keep him in there too long.*

Ninja nodded gratefully before disappearing once again to make the appropriate preparations. Once he was ready, he returned to the lab, cradled Ted gently in his arms, and teleported them both into the bathroom, where a steaming tub of water awaited the unconscious fighter. Ninja gently shed Ted’s clothing from his body and performed a few hand seals, which turned the bandages around Ted’s middle waterproof and protected the stitches underneath. Then Ninja gently rested him inside the tub, one hand firmly behind Ted’s neck to keep his head from slipping under the water.

A small part of Ninja, which had hoped that Ted would give some tiny reaction to the bath, even if just a small sigh or a flicker of his eyelids, cried silently when he didn’t so much as move a muscle, but the dancer quickly cast that part aside and set to work on the task at hand. First he performed a number of complicated hand gestures, the last one involving him touching his index finger to Ted’s forehead. Then, he grabbed a washcloth and after wringing it out a few times, began to gently dab it along Ted’s cheeks and face, and with every graceful action he took, he thought about an occasion he’d spent with his boyfriend.

*I still remember our first date as if it were yesterday* he began, his words slowly blossoming along Ted’s flesh like black leaves comprised of cursive letter. This was the only way Ninja felt it possible to reach Ted, so he was going to share as many words with him as he could imagine. *That restaurant served the most delicious food I’d had in a very long time, and the décor was so unbelievably beautiful. I should have known someone like you could never have afforded that place. It would have been so much simpler if we had visited a cheaper restaurant, Ted, but you wanted it to be a special evening for me. I’ll admit it now... it was a special evening. The first of many we shared.*

Ted continued to lie still and Ninja continued to stroke the cloth across his tender cheek, wishing to erase any trace of pain Linksano might have caused it, before dabbing it down his neck, to another of the many bruises that littered Ted’s body.

*We’ve been to numerous places. Restaurants, movies, dance clubs… I remember every one of those nights we’ve shared together.* Ninja’s words continued to decorate Ted’s flesh, curling down his arms and around his fingers, across his chest and stomach, around his legs. *I think the dates I liked best were the ones where we didn’t leave your apartment. As much as I complain about it, I would gladly spend my time there if it meant I could be with you Ted. Perhaps it would have been better if we came to my place once in a while* he admitted, running the cloth softly across Ted’s thighs and down his calves. *But I… I wasn’t comfortable bringing you here. I was scared. I was scared to let anyone know I had grown so close to someone… I was scared to even allow myself to grow close to someone. I don’t know why I was so scared, because right now, that fear is nothing compared to… to…*

Ninja’s eyes watered and he dropped the cloth to rub at his eyes with both hands. *I have fought so hard to keep my emotions inside for so many years, Ted, and when I met you, I wasn’t sure how to feel. All I knew was that I feared opening my heart to someone else after such a long time* Ninja admitted, too shaken by the events of that day to put up a front. *But you saw past the shields I put up, and you tried to show the real me inside that it wasn’t so scary to become close to someone. Of course I had to repay you by hurting you, which I always seem to do to people without meaning to.*

Ninja sighed silently as he remembered how Ted had run away from him in tears the night of their first date, a memory that haunted him still. *Our second date… that might be my favorite. It was a night that changed my life* Ninja thought, trying to recall the good parts about that night and not the painful ones. He had done enough of that today already. *Even though it happened so quickly, sharing my body with you was one of the best experiences of my life. You were unlike anyone I’d been with before, so attentive and so talented, so sweet and eager...* Ninja paused for a moment as he remembered. *And then afterwards you said... you said that you loved me, Ted.*

Ninja ran his fingertips across the impermanent words coloring Ted’s chest before resting them gently against his heart, which beat a slow, even rhythm. *I was terrified. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to flee and pretend we had never met. Even though I pride myself on being courageous and strong, a simple expression of emotion... of honest, pure love for me... was what scared me more than anything I’d experienced in a very long time. And I... I’m so ashamed of that, Ted...*

Ninja closed his eyes and tears silently slid down his cheeks. His hand trembled as black, shaky letters spread out ever farther out across Ted’s bare torso, inking him in a message of grief and desperation. *I’m ashamed of how frightened I was by your love, when what I should have felt was nothing but happiness, because you did make me happy when you confessed that to me, Ted. You make me happy every time you look at me with those eyes shining with joy and love... so please, Ted.* Ninja lowered his head, his teardrops softly falling into the steaming water. *Please open your eyes and shower me with that look of adoration... part your lips and tell me all those beautiful words once again. This time I won’t be frightened. This time I won’t run away from you. This time I... I’ll be ready to...*

Ninja looked up when a soft splash caught his attention and his heart nearly left his body when he realized Ted had slipped under the water. Without thinking he thrust his arms into the bath and lifted Ted back up before pressing him to his chest in a hug that would have elicited gasps for air had the man been awake.

*I’m sorry, Ted, I’m so sorry!* Ninja’s entire body trembled with fear, his heart pounding out a staccato rhythm, before he realized that Ted was still breathing peacefully even though his eyes continued to remain closed. Fortunately, his skin felt much warmer now, and a bit of color was returning to his cheeks, relieving Ninja immensely.

*Thank goodness* he murmured silently as he pressed his lips against Ted’s forehead.

As the day turned into night, the two returned to Linksano’s lab and remained in the same positions they’d been occupying for hours. Ted laid in an uneasy slumber on the cot while Ninja, now dry and calm once again, sat by his side, Ted’s hand clenched in his. At various points throughout the evening Boffo would pop his head in and offer a tray of food or a cup of tea for them, but Ninja turned him down every time, refusing to eat or drink until Ted could join him. Eventually, the weariness Ninja had been battling overtook him and his eyes slid closed for good, but even as slept, his entwined fingers never left Ted’s.

Ninja did not begin to come back to consciousness until he felt something stirring beneath his fingers. Trained for years to awake in a second and instantly be alert, he opened his eyes and they immediately went to the hand that fell asleep holding Ted’s. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened desperately with hope as he saw the barest twitches of movement in Ted’s fingers. His eyes went to Ted’s face, hoping with everything he had left inside him that his eyes would open. He needed to wake up. He had to wake up, or else he...

 _“Please, Ted. Wake up and show me you are alright. Open your eyes for me. You can do it, Ted. Please...”_ he mentally begged, wishing to the gods that he could speak even a single word to help him wake. For a few long, agonizing moments, Ted did not make another movement, another sound, and Ninja thought with a shattering heart that all would be lost. Just as he was about to lay his head down and allow his heart to break, a tiny noise came from Ted’s lips, and Ninja looked to him in utter wonder as his shaking eyelids slowly became open.

“.....nja?” he whispered, his throat very dry, as he tried to make his wobbling vision focus on the figure before him.

*Ted!* Ninja’s heart swelled with joy and he let out a great sigh of relief, a lump forming in his throat. *You’re awake!* Ted blinked, trying to remember what had happened, before memories came back and caused panic and adrenaline to rush into his veins.

“T-the attack,” he gasped, trying to choke out words. “Were...you...hurt?” Ted tried to reach out for Ninja and gasped with pain, lying back quickly.

*Do not get up* Ninja commanded, trying to hold Ted still. *Your stitches are still fresh. Please do not move.* He could tell that Ted still wished to be closer to him at that moment, so he very carefully maneuvered him so that Ted was supported by pillows, Ninja’s hand once again on the back of his neck to help him be steady. *I’m not hurt* he revealed once he was sure Ted was not moving any further. *You were the only one injured during that horrible ordeal, so please don’t waste an ounce of concern upon me. You need to conserve your strength and recover as quickly as possible.*

Ted’s eyes flooded with relief and he forced his lips into a small smile. “Thank...goodness. You’re okay...”

*I told you not to worry about me* Ninja said, the words on his cards starting to shake once again. *You’re the one who nearly lost your life yesterday, not me. How could you have been so reckless, Ted? Don’t you know how close you came to death because of that stupid stunt you pulled?*

“I’m sorry,” Ted said, closing his eyes in apology.

Ninja shook his head in frustration. *No, don’t apologize. I’m the one who should be apologizing. You risked so much for me and yet here I am, yelling at you like the bastard I am.* Ted frowned and struggled to say something but Ninja held up a card to cut him off. *Please, Ted, let me say this. I’m sorry for being so harsh when I should be grateful to you for risking your life for me, but for the past twenty four hours I... I’ve been terrified. I almost lost you, Ted. I was so afraid that you weren’t going to wake up...*

Ninja’s hand tightened around the back of Ted’s neck and he forced it to loosen, for fear he might injure the other man, but to his surprise, Ted’s fingers suddenly found their way to the back of his neck as well. Ninja allowed his face to be pulled close to Ted’s, their lips pressing together in a sweet, eager union, before he was released by a startled Ted, who touched his fingers to the sudden droplets on his cheeks. “Ninja...?”

*I...I almost lost you...* Ninja stared back into Ted’s shocked eyes, allowing him to witness the tears that fell without shame. *I was so scared that I would lose you, Ted. I can’t lose you... you mean so much to me. Please, Ted...please don’t ever scare me like that again. I don’t think I could take losing another person I love.* Ted’s eyes widened and his breathing quickened. He was sure he had misread the dancer, but then Ninja’s eyes were once again boring into his, his expression completely sincere. *I...I love you, Ted.*

Ted stared back at Ninja, blinking silently for several seconds, before he began to tear up as well and clutch at his chest.

*What is it?* Ninja asked, looking down at Ted in alarm. *Are you hurting? Should I get Linksano?*

“N-no, I… I wanted to make sure this was real… I thought I might have died and was in heaven,” Ted admitted, the tears spilling out to slide down his cheeks. “I can’t believe you…you really love me?”

*Yes, Ted, I do.* Ninja bent down and kissed Ted once again before lightly smacking his shoulder. *Don’t ever scare me like that again.*

“Y-yes, Ninja, hehehe,” Ted said, giggling all of a sudden as his face broke out into the widest grin Ninja had ever seen. “I’m sorry… I just… I love you too, Ninja! I can’t believe I can tell you that now! I’ve been… wanting to for so long… and now I can say it as much as I want! I love you, Ninja! I love you! I love you!”

*Shinobu*

“Huh?” Ted stared at the word on the card in confusion. “Is that how you say ‘I love you’ in Japanese?”

Ninja shook his head. *Odori Shinobu. It’s my name. My real name. I...I want you to call me Shinobu, Ted.* His cheeks reddened as he revealed this and his eyes darted to the ground; Ninja hadn’t been called by his name in so long that he almost couldn’t remember what the word sounded like when spoken aloud.

Ted swallowed and he felt a strange surge of humbleness sweep over him. He knew how much Ninja fought to keep many aspects of his true self hidden, and he had to take a few moments to compose himself before he attempted to speak the name aloud.

“Shinobu...” he murmured, watching as Ninja’s body shivered. “I’m sorry. Did I not say it right?” Ted asked, his fingers gripping Ninja tighter. Ninja shook his head, lifting his head to reveal more tears had fallen down his cheeks.

*No, you said it perfectly... it has just been so long since I’ve heard it spoken...I don’t know how to express what I felt inside when I heard it* Ninja smiled at him through the tears. *I can’t imagine any better voice to have heard it with, Ted.*

Ted’s face flushed with happiness as he attempted to embrace Ninja’s neck, and Ninja sat closer to him on the bed so he could gingerly take Ted into his arms. Tears continued to trickle from Ted’s eyes as well as he kissed Ninja over and over again with all the energy he had left.

“I love you, Shinobu,” he murmured between each kiss, watching with mounting joy as Ninja continued to reply, *I love you too, Ted.* They continued on like that until they heard a startled voice behind them.

“Ahh! I-oh!” Ninja and Ted came apart to see Linksano standing behind them, his face averted and now bright red, clutching his medical bag tightly. “I, erm, thought I heard a voice and felt I should come check on things. I did not mean to witness s-so intimate a scene, I can assure you!”

Ted glanced nervously at Ninja, worried he might be angry or ready to flee from his proximity, but to his delight the fighter only held tighter to him. *I know you are not a voyeur, Linksano, so you are forgiven. I want to thank you for being such an attentive care-giver to Ted. He seems to have recovered from the poison but I would still like you to look him over just to be certain.*

“Oh, um, y-yes that is precisely what I came to do. Now if you two could just...untangle yourselves for a moment...” Ted and Ninja shared a smile before Ninja gently laid Ted back atop the cot and resumed his perch beside him, their hands once again intertwined. Linksano ran his scanner over Ted’s body and studied the results before nodding. “It seems as if the antidote has worked, although I would like to draw another blood sample just to be certain.” After doing so, Linksano also checked on Ted’s stitches. “Mm hmm, everything seems to be healing properly. Now, how do you feel, Ted?”

“Sore and achey all over,” Ted admitted, “but otherwise okay, I guess.”

“That’s very encouraging news,” Linksano replied, writing the results down in his notebook for later perusal. “I suppose I can release you then, Ted, though I will suggest you get plenty of bed rest until your strength returns. I hope you know of someone who wouldn’t mind staying with you for a week or two.”

*Don’t worry about that. I will handle everything* Ninja assured him.

Linksano shot him a crooked smile. “I figured as much. I shall be taking my leave now, and I’ll call if there’s anything else I need to tell you, Ninja. Good day, gentlemen.”

Once he was gone, Ted couldn’t help but chuckle. “He’s really a nice guy once you get to know him.”

*Yes, that’s quite right* Ninja agreed, feeling quite a lot of gratitude toward the doctor. *But he’s also rather fussy and impatient, so we shouldn’t occupy his lab any longer than necessary. Are you ready for me to take you home, Ted?*

Ted grinned and nodded, extending his arms eagerly. “I’m more ready than ever to go home...Shinobu.” Ninja shivered once again before he scooped Ted into his arms and pressed one more gentle kiss to his lips.

*I love hearing you say that.*


	3. Chapter 3

Ninja carried Ted to his freshly-made bed and laid him down, tucking the covers around him before sitting down so he could gaze at him in adoration. After stroking Ted’s cheek for a few moments, Ted smiled. “It’s so nice to return to a clean and organized apartment.”

Ninja couldn’t help laughing, almost forgetting that they’d spent several hours cleaning it yesterday, since yesterday felt like it had been almost a year ago. *I most certainly agree, Ted. Now, the doctor has ordered bed rest, so that is what you shall be getting. Do you have any appetite?*

Ted nodded, rubbing Ninja’s hand with his thumb. “Not even being poisoned could prevent me from being hungry.”

*Very good* Ninja said, nodding. *Now, after you eat and nap, I will draw a nice warm bath for you and change your bandages.*

“Warm…” Ted muttered, his eyes drooping slightly as a soft smile slid across his face.

*What, Ted?* Ninja asked curiously.

“You just reminded me,” Ted said. “Even though I can’t remember most of what happened to me yesterday, I do remember that I felt this warmth inside me…”

*That was probably the bath I gave you* Ninja explained. *You were very cold, Ted, and I thought a bath might help warm you up.*

“Maybe,” Ted replied, his eyes gazing up into Ninja’s. “But it was a different warmth than from a bath…it spread through my whole body and…and it helped wake me up. I think it was…you, Shinobu.*

Ninja felt his face warm up and he looked down. *The important thing is that you did wake up, Ted. If it was me who helped you accomplish it, then I am happy and deserve no other reward. Having you here with me is all I need. Now I should start cooking* he said, standing up so he could move into the kitchen.

“Wait,” Ted said softly. “Please wait a little longer before you do that.” Ted’s grip tightened around his bed sheet. “I certainly am glad that you’re alright, Shinobu.”

Ninja’s gaze softened and he bent down to kiss Ted once again. *You are the one who needs worrying about, not me. I promise that I am right here and that I am not going anywhere, especially now that I can keep a very close eye on you, Ted.*

Ted nodded and smiled, wrapping his arms around Ninja. “You’re the only one I’d trust to do that, you know. Keep me safe.”

Ninja held him back and closed his eyes, vowing to not be afraid of Ted’s love any longer. *I swear on my life I will do that, Ted. My main aspiration in life is to be strong enough to protect those I love...and now you are at the very top of that list.*

\-----

Ninja glanced back at Ted as they made their way through the snowy winter night. *Are you sure you’re up to this, Ted? I can easily return you to your apartment if you’re feeling cold or weak.*

“I’m fine,” Ted said, adjusting the oversized winter coat Ninja had insisted he put on before they began this journey. “I’ve been feeling so much better thanks to the tender love and care you’ve provided me with,” he said, beaming fondly at the other man, “so I am certain that I can accompany you on this most important evening. I really want to be with you, Ninja,” Ted continued, his voice softening. “I know how sacred this night is to you and I know that you’ve spent it alone for a long time, so I would do anything to make sure you aren’t alone again this year.”

Ninja’s eyes shimmered for the briefest of seconds and he reached out, enclosing Ted’s mitten-clad hand in his. *I am truly lucky to have you by my side, Ted.* They continued on in silence until they reached the temple. Ninja held open the door for Ted and helped him into the shrine and onto a portable chair he’d brought. *I hope you don’t mind waiting as I complete my prayers.*

Ted shook his head and settled into his seat. “I don’t mind at all. Take as much time as you need, Ninja.” Ninja nodded and walked toward the bell, listening as it began the first of its 108 rings. Once it finished, Ninja bowed twice, clapped his hands together twice, and then bowed once more before he knelt down and started to pray.

*The gods have bestowed many gifts upon this unworthy one this year* Ninja began. *I have been safe and cared for, and so have all the ones for whom I live to protect, and for that, I am truly grateful. This fighter could ask for no more. Though as the year begins I have yet another request to make of the gods.* Ninja took in a breath as he searched his heart for the right words to say. *One of the gifts the gods bestowed upon me this year was someone who I initially spurned. I did not mean to turn away the person the gods felt fit to provide for me, but I found myself very confused and frightened at the thought of being loved* Ninja admitted. *But now that I realize my own love for this man, I am very thankful that he is a part of my life. I want him to remain in my life. I was… very frightened that he would be taken away from me just as quickly as he came.* There was an ache in Ninja’s heart as he remembered the pain that was still so fresh. *I have lost many people in my life, but I could not stand to lose him. I fear it would sap me of my strength if anything were to harm him. He is gaining his own strength, and I feel he could become a fighter worthy of battling alongside me, but I need the courage to be able to protect him as he makes his journey to that point. If the gods allow me the strength I need to protect Ted, then I vow I shall not take his love for granted any longer. I shall do anything to become worthy of him.*

Ninja continued to ask for blessings for his companions before once again thanking the gods for listening to his meager pleas. He stood back up, bending his knees slightly to shake off the coldness they’d acquired from the wooden floor, before he returned to Ted’s side. Ninja was surprised to see Ted had bowed his head and clasped his hands, lost in silent prayer of his own. He smiled fondly as he watched the shorter man’s lips mouth his thoughts, but he refrained from deciphering them, knowing that this of all things should be kept private.

When Ted was done, he looked back up and was surprised to see Ninja standing there. “Oh! You’re back already.”

*Already? It’s been almost half an hour* Ninja clarified.

“Really?” Ted’s eyebrows shot up. “I could have sworn you’d just left a few minutes ago.”

*You must have been concentrating deeply on your thoughts* Ninja said as he offered his hand to help Ted stand up.

“I guess I was,” Ted admitted as he bent down to fold up his chair. “I haven’t prayed in a really long time but I thought it seemed appropriate tonight. I hope that’s okay and that I, you know, didn’t do it the wrong way.”

*Of course it is okay. There is no wrong way to express your prayers* Ninja reassured Ted while peering intently at his face. Then he pulled off one mitten and pressed his fingers to Ted’s cheeks. *You seem a bit cold. I think you should have something warm before we continue on.*

Ninja performed a few hand signals and conjured a picnic basket from thin air before pouring Ted a cup of hot tea. Ted drank it gratefully and nibbled at one of the cookies Ninja had baked earlier, which was just as warm as it had been when it was taken out of the oven.

“Mmm, these are so good,” Ted said with a sigh of delight.

*I’m happy to know you enjoy them* Ninja said, biting into a cookie of his own. Once they were finished, Ninja made the basket vanish and scooped Ted into his arms.

Ted blushed and wriggled around a bit. “N-Ninja! I told you, I’m feeling fine!”

*I know, but we will arrive at our destination faster if I lead the way. There will be no arguments about this, Ted* he declared. Ted sighed but nodded and wrapped his arms around Ninja’s shoulders. Within seconds, they’d arrived at their destination, which was a snow-covered hill overlooking the city below. Ninja let Ted down and quickly set up a tarp on the ground, followed by several blankets, so that they would not have to sit in the snow.

“It’s beautiful up here,” Ted remarked happily, looking down at all the lights twinkling in the city, casting a beautiful glow around the area. “How did you find this place?”

*I’ve come here to witness the sunrise many times before. I know of several quiet yet lovely places like this. I would be happy to show them all to you, but I thought this would be the best spot for tonight.*

Ted smiled and got into a comfortable position on the blanket. “I couldn’t think of a better place to spend our first new year’s together. I’m still honored that you wanted me to come see the sunrise with you.”

Ninja smiled over at Ted, feeling a comfortable, warm feeling spread through his veins. *The honor is still all mine, Ted.* A cold gust of wind suddenly blew past and Ted couldn’t stop his body from shivering. Ninja instantly moved himself closer to Ted and wrapped his arm around him. *I brought extra blankets with me if you need them. For now, drink some more of this.* Ninja conjured up another cup of tea and placed it in Ted’s hands. After all that had happened, he still couldn’t stand the sight of the man being cold.

Ted sipped his tea and rested his head on Ninja’s shoulder happily. “I’m alright now that I have you to keep me warm, Shinobu.”

Ninja’s body tingled with pleasure when he heard his name spoken by Ted. He wanted nothing more than to pull him onto the ground and rip his oversized coat and the red kimono he’d insisted upon wearing off, but he knew that this was not the right time or place for such things, and instead tilted Ted’s head toward his so that they could share in a long, passionate kiss that heated them both considerably. Not long enough, though, since Ted was shivering again within minutes.

Unwilling to let him fall ill, Ninja wrapped several blankets around both of their bodies before he pulled Ted close, his arms wrapped protectively around his torso. “Thanks,” Ted said, nuzzling happy against Ninja’s neck. The two sat in silence for some time until the still night air was broken by an enormous yawn.

Ninja looked to Ted in concern. *You’re tired. Don’t force yourself to stay awake all night if you need to rest, Ted.*

“No, I’m fine,” Ted insisted, blinking his eyes several times to try and clear any sleep from them. “I can do this, I swear I can. Just talk with me, Ninja. I can stay awake if you’re talking with me.”

*Alright* Ninja conceded, finding it cute how determined Ted was right then. *What should we talk about?*

“Um, let’s see... how about what sorts of things you do to celebrate New Year’s,” Ted suggested. “I know they have all sorts of traditions in Japan. Did you ever participate in any of them?”

*Yes, I did* Ninja said, smiling a little as he thought back to his youth. *On New Year’s day, we would visit the temple and draw fortunes of luck. One year, I drew the best luck a person can receive, and the very next week, I broke my arm. I refused to draw for luck ever again after that.*

Ted giggled before placing a hand over his mouth in apology. “Oh, sorry.”

*It’s alright* Ninja replied, eyes bright with silent laughter as well. *My luck wasn’t always that dire. In actuality, I experienced many fun New Year’s days. I remember flying kites and playing a card game called karuta and sharing oranges with my cousins. We had so much fun together.* Ninja fell silent for a moment. *I...I really miss them, Ted.*

Ted’s face fell and he quickly said, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked-”

*No, it’s okay* Ninja interrupted, squeezing Ted’s shoulder gently to calm him. *If it’s alright with you, I’d like to talk about the fun things I did with them.*

“Of course it’s alright,” Ted replied. Ninja smiled and kissed him once more before continuing to share tales of his youth with Ted. It had been a long time since he’d thought about these memories because Ninja thought that recalling them would be too painful, but he soon learned that speaking about these experiences made his heart feel lighter. Ninja talked for hours about the people he loved more than anything, every story ending with the start of another, and he found that the words came easily, so easily. He wanted Ted to know about the important things, like his childhood and all the happy occasions he’d experienced, because Ted was what made him happiest of all now. And when the black sky started to melt into soft shades of blue, and then orange, Ninja felt more content than he had in a very long time.

Finally the sun came up over the horizon, and both Ninja and Ted felt a glow of light and happiness that would stay pressed into their memories forever. “It’s...beautiful,” Ted whispered, leaning against Ninja so heavily that he feared he would fall asleep at any moment. “I’m glad I...got to...see it with you...” Ninja wasn’t upset in the slightest that Ted was so tired, thinking only that the year was going to be much better than many of the ones that had come before.

*I have always wanted to share the first sunrise with someone I loved again, Ted. Thank you for giving me that chance.*

“Mmm...it won’t be the last...” Ted attempted to stir within the comfortable blanket nest and found he could barely move his limbs. Ninja noticed his struggling and chuckled silently to himself.

*You fought a valiant battle, Ted, but I believe now is the time for you to rest.*

“I can…walk,” Ted tried to insist, yawning again.

*You couldn’t stand up if you tried. It is no trouble for me to take you home.* He paused as he felt Ted nuzzle his neck slightly.

“Stay?”

Ninja melted at the drowsy, yet hopeful request and nodded. *There is nowhere else I would rather be.* Ted smiled and allowed Ninja to scoop him into his arms once again, closing his eyes as he held to the man’s shoulders as tightly as he could. He trusted Ninja more than anyone else to carry him home safely. Normally Ninja would use the teleporter in a time like this, but carrying a sleeping Ted in his arms made him feel calm and happy. As he started his journey home, he looked back at the sunrise and smiled.

 _“I don’t know what the future will hold, but I am prepared for it,”_ he thought. _“I know that I am ready for anything, as long as I have Ted by my side.”_

\-----

A couple weeks later, a nearly back to perfect health Ted made his way home one afternoon. He walked down the street with a spring in his step, the stitches in his side which could hinder him having recently been removed, and a bright smile on his face. As he reached the street corner leading to his apartment, he pulled out his cell phone and sent a text to Ninja.

‘Greetings, my love! If you have any free time today, then I would love to invite you over for dinner and a surprise that I’m sure you would very much enjoy!’ Ted was ready to pocket his phone once the message had been sent, but seconds later he received a reply.

‘I will be there shortly. I am pleased to hear a surprise is in store for me, since I’ve been planning one as well.’

Ted giggled with excitement and hurried up the stairs to his apartment, hoping he’d be able to spruce it up before Ninja arrived. However, the moment he opened his door, he spotted his black-clad boyfriend already hard at work sweeping up the kitchen.

*With the number of crumbs down here, it almost seems as if you are trying to attract vermin* Ninja greeted as he moved over to kiss Ted.

“Oh, um, w-what a silly suggestion,” Ted said, laughing sheepishly before he wiped a few flecks of nervous sweat from his brow.

Ninja was in a good enough mood to ignore that though, so he set the broom aside and sat down on the couch with Ted and smiled. *Do you have plans for this Saturday night?*

“Not at all!” Ted happily responded. “Does that mean you’re asking me out?”

*Actually, it’s much worse than that* Ninja said, looking down as his cheeks tinted red. *Linksano proved to be as big a blabbermouth as I suspected, and now my entire team knows that I am in a relationship with you, so Linkara has insisted you come over for a celebration dinner. Honestly I’m already planning a way to get out of it, so you don’t have to worry too much about it.*

“Why would I worry?” Ted asked, still smiling. “I’d love to celebrate how happy I am with you!”

The rare shy smile that Ninja often hid slipped out for a few seconds as he wrapped his arms around the shorter man. *Then celebrate we shall. I only ask that you come prepared for hugs from Boffo, nosy questions from Linkara and 90s Kid, and insufferable innuendo from Finevoice.*

Ted laughed. “Don’t worry, I’m used to embarrassing family members.”

*Good to know. Now, what’s this surprise of yours?*

“Um, well...” Ted nervously pulled on the sleeve of his robes. “M-maybe you should go first.”

Ninja silently chuckled. *There’s no reason to be nervous, Ted. I’m sure I’ll enjoy this surprise of yours.*

Ted nodded and took a deep breath before blurting out his news. “I had a job interview today at the local dojo and it went really well!”

Ninja’s eyes widened and he was stunned into silence for a moment. *Ted! You mean you applied for that position?*

Ted nodded, his cheeks turning dark red as he tried to keep going. “I-I was thinking about what you were telling me, about that instructor position that had opened up,” he began, so nervous that his lips matched his words even worse than normal. “And so after I recovered, I went in to apply, and... I... I got the job.” Ninja stared at him once again in shock. “I’m the new children’s karate instructor. They want me to start in two weeks. I... got the job.” Ted exhaled nervously, beginning to feel faint as Ninja kept staring at him without saying anything, but soon Ninja was squeezing him tightly and kissing him passionately, and all Ted could do was cling to the man’s body and kiss him back just as feverishly.

After several minutes of smooches, Ninja pulled back, his eyes shining with pride. *Ted, that is indeed most wonderful news!* he said, squeezing Ted’s shoulders to keep the smaller man upright. *You are perfect for this job! I am so proud of you-take some deep breaths before you pass out, Ted.* Ninja rubbed Ted’s back as he complied with those orders, the dizzy feeling in his head starting to dissipate.

Ted fidgeted happily under Ninja’s praise, leaning against the man as came back down to Earth. “I couldn’t have done it without you. I am still uncertain at how well I’ll do, but when I’m with you, I feel like I can do anything.”

*I know you will do an amazing job* Ninja reassured him. *I know that I am a more complete person when I’m with you as well, so we must promise to draw upon each other’s strength when we’re feeling uncertain about ourselves. I will always be ready to remind you of how hard you’ve worked and how talented a fighter you’ve become, Ted.*

Ted bit his lip and tried to hold back the tears that were welling up in his eyes, before he leaned in to kiss Ninja for another good, long while. Once they finally came apart for air, Ted’s eyes brightened as he looked eagerly at his boyfriend. “Okay, so now that I’ve told you, it’s time for my surprise! What is it? Can I eat it? I’d love to be able to eat it!”

Ninja smiled softly at Ted before shaking his head. *No, I’m afraid this isn’t an edible surpise.* Without explaining any further, Ninja stood and walked across the room until he was standing beside one wall, with its faded and peeling wallpaper, and its exposed wires, that he usually avoided looking at if he could help it. It was the wall that had once held Ted’s collection of weapons. Ted watched uncertainly as Ninja brought his hands together and performed a few seals. Once he had finished, a shimmering wave of light washed over the wall, dispelling a camouflage ninja art which had been covering it, to reveal that the wall was not empty at all.

“What...” Ted stood up and gazed at the sight slack-jawed. Beautifully polished swords, pointed spears, colorful shields, shuriken, kunai, and many other items decorated the space, each shining brightly in the light of the afternoon sun. “But I sold them all... to different people... how did you do this?”

*It wasn’t easy* Ninja admitted with a smile. *I had to track down twelve different buyers who lived all across the world, but I think I managed to find them all.* “

“You...” Ted looked to him, still in shock. “You didn’t have to do this for me. I was perfectly happy with my choice.”

Ninja’s eyes glowed with warmth and he rested his hands atop Ted’s shoulders. *You bravely and selflessly almost gave your life to protect mine, Ted. I could not let such an act go unrewarded, so to thank you for bravery, I wanted to restore to you the weapons that you were parted with.* His expression grew hesitant then. *Are you really unhappy about this? I did not mean to make you feel bad, Ted. If that’s the case, I can return them again.*

“Don’t you dare,” Ted responded, burying his face into Ninja’s chest as he tried to compose himself once again. “I am not going to refuse your gift, Ninja. I had to part with them for a night that ended badly, but now... now everything is as it should be.” Ted lifted his head again and there were tears shining in his eyes. “I haven’t lost anything, but I’ve gained everything I could want, a-and I want to use these weapons to become stronger and to always be able to protect you if I can. I know you’re more than capable of taking care of yourself, but... but that doesn’t mean I won’t do everything I can to make sure you’ll be safe, Shinobu.”

Ninja’s expression grew tender as he relished Ted calling him by name once again, and he pulled Ted close once again. *I know you will, Ted. From now on, we will both live to protect each other.*

After a few moments of holding each other quietly, Ted pulled back, smiling and dry-eyed. “So, now that I have my precious arsenal with me once again,” he said, patting one of his sheaths fondly, “I believe I have two weeks to sharpen my skills before I show the next generation how to do battle.”

Ninja’s eyes glinted with excitement. *Perhaps you are well enough to resume your training, Ted. Tomorrow we shall go forth with a new determination, but for now, why don’t I prepare a more edible surprise for you?*

Ted laughed. “You never fail to know exactly what I need, Ninja.” Before allowing him to leave, though, Ted pulled Ninja back into his arms and rested his head on his shoulder, feeling a wave of love and happiness wash over him as he thought of all that had happened ever since the fighter had waltzed into his life, and changed it so much for the better. Ninja felt the same, resting his chin atop Ted’s head as he thought with a light heart that he’d found the kind of love he’d always wanted; it was a love that could not be found in any story, for their story was still being written by them both every day.

"I love you, Shinobu.”

*I love you too, Ted.*


End file.
